In the prior art, as a method of managing a large number of images, there are a method of using a window and a folder and a method of selecting a format to display images. According to the method of using the window, first a window having a plurality of program groups is displayed, then a second window appears when the user selects one of program groups, and then a small image showing the image belonging to the selected program group is displayed. Also, this method processes the images hierarchically by using the fixed pseudo light box to display all images of the same size like a slide show. In contrast, according to the method of selecting the format to display images, the item corresponding to the selected format is extracted from the database when the user selects a display format from a list, and then such item is displayed on the list that depends on the selected format.
However, such a problem existed that these methods are insufficient to give a display such that the user can grasp simply and quickly the image.
As the method of overcoming the above problem, as shown in FIG. 7(a), the image processing method of displaying a plurality of small images 300, which are used to select an image having a chance to be grasped as the object, sequentially at predetermined locations on a display portion to increase a display area gradually toward a center while moving dynamically the displayed small images 300 in an arrow direction, and then eliminating finally these images from predetermined locations on the display portion is disclosed. Also, as shown in FIG. 7(b), the image processing method of displaying a plurality of small images 300 sequentially at predetermined locations on a display portion while moving dynamically the displayed small images 300 in loops and decreasing a display area in every movement, and then eliminating finally the small images from a center of the loop is disclosed (see Patent Literature 1, for example). According to these methods, the small images displayed large are arranged apparently on the front side and the small images displayed small are arranged apparently on the back side. As a result, a pseudo three-dimensional display can be attained.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2001-306375